You Can Never Forget
by ColdHeartedPhoenix
Summary: Post Things Change. Terra begins to rediscover her powers and is forced to run away after an attempt at kidnapping her. While gone, she rediscovers herself and returns to settle the score with Slade. Starring GeoForce and Ravager!
1. Rediscovered

-1**You Can Never Forget**

Chapter 1: Rediscovered

The stars were unusually bright tonight. From what she heard, a creature had attacked at the recycling plant, but somehow got into the power lines, causing a city-wide blackout. She was leaning against a wall on the roof of the building, looking up at the sky.

_"Stars; You used to love sleeping outside."_

_"Not me. I hate camping out; too many bugs.."_

It was strange how since yesterday she seemed to appreciate it more.

The smile that had just formed faded away as she remembered what had happened earlier. She felt like such a bitch for what she had said to him. He looked broken-hearted when she turned around to face him again.

"But I'm not the girl he thinks I am!" she shouted to no one in particular. Then in a whisper, she added, "Or am I?" There had been moments when he was talking to her where she felt like it might explain some stuff, or she felt some familiarity. The other day, on her way to school, she saw the Titans fighting a creature. It had been more than her human curiosity that had kept her there longer than she should have been, but she felt like she should have been there, too, fighting the monster, beside them.

Of course, who wouldn't want to have been a superhero? But no, there was something else there, something more… Tara shook her head. No, it couldn't have been too long ago, and she could remember further back than that. Or could she?

Her entire childhood was a blur up until the start of her freshman year last year, and even then there were gaps in some of her memories. It was normal for memory to fade, or not to remember something, but nothing like this. Nowhere in any of them could she locate any of her teachers, or her two "best" friends. There also some where she could remember it clearly, except for some crucial parts, where there wasn't even a trace of a memory. It was just too suspicious.

With a flicker, the lights came back on and Tara sighed, heading back inside. On her way towards the door, se felt strangely energetic. A power was rushing through her. Next to her, she saw some of the gravel that had been on the ground levitating at the same level as her head.

_"Earth! You can move the earth!" _she remembered him telling her. Of course that had been just before he threw dirt in her face and she chewed him out. But there was no doubt this was an exertion of those powers of the traitor he had once known and she could've sworn she wasn't.

In that brief moment of shock, the gravel fell back to the ground where it belonged, surprising her back to her senses. She backed towards the door, not taking her eyes off of it until she closed the door, thinking, _I can't let anyone know about this._

"Please, friend, why do you not tell us what happened?" begged Starfire.

Cyborg answered in Beast Boy's place, "Isn't it obvious? He got dumped."

"Why don't you just shut up!" the green shape shifter yelled at Cyborg. Taking a couple moments, he calmed down and said, "It's just time for me to let her go…"

From behind a horror novel, Raven spoke up, "It's better for her this way anyway." The other four Titans looked at her, surprised she cared what happened to Terra, considering they never got along. "Think about it. Between her not being able to control her powers and unintentionally causing mass destruction, and being manipulated by Slade into intentionally causing mass destruction, it might just be too hard on her to remember. At least now she has a life."

"And besides," Robin added on. "We can't have you ditching us all the time like you did today and yesterday."

"And the day before that…" Raven reminded.

"I get the idea!" he shouted. "I'm goin' to bed." And with that, he turned to leave.


	2. Breakout

AN: I was listening to Peanut Butter Jelly Time while writing the fight scene, so it was hard to get it to seem intense enough XD

**You Can Never Forget**

Chapter 2: Breakout

The next few weeks had gone smoothly for the Titans, considering most of the usual villains had been frozen. Robin had, of course, kept up the search for Slade, especially after what Beast Boy had told him. But the lack of fighting gave them time to relax.

But for one green shape shifter, time to relax meant time to think depressing thoughts. Cyborg had tried to cheer him up by dragging him to the arcade to play DDR, but a technical difficulty with the machine got them stuck on the song "Memories" for a stage, and the lyrics reminded him too much of the talk he had with Terra. "_I, I'll have to let you go. And your memories. Let me forget you. The one I love_"

Raven hadn't been much help either. In her attempts to be nicer to him, she tried to pretend to laugh at his jokes, but she couldn't tell which ones were jokes and which ones weren't, and just ended up ticking him off.

Beast Boy thought it wise to steer clear of Starfire, lest she feed him her crappy tasting pudding.

Although, after a couple weeks to himself, he began to feel better.

"You!" he yelled at Cyborg as he walked into the living room, making the half robot jump in shock.

"Whatever it is that I did, I didn't do it!"

"I challenge you to a rematch. Arcade at noon."

"You're on."

It was 11:54, so they raced each other there, through the heavy rain.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" asked Cyborg as they selected the song.

"Just thought it over and realized Raven was right-"

"HOLD ON! You admitting that Raven was right?"

"It's better just to leave her alone, let her have a normal life…. How about 'Boom Boom Dollar?'"

Cyborg pressed enter and the song began, but their communicators began beeping.

"Robin better have a good excuse for interrupting us!" yelled Cy as he checked the panel on his arm, revealing Robin's face.

"Emergency meeting! I need you two back at the tower now!"

"Can't it wait a few minutes?"

"This is urgent."

"We'll be there…" He shut off his communicator, dragged Beast Boy off the pad and forced two of the people, who were watching in confusion at two superheroes playing DDR, in their place before getting in the T-car and driving back to the tower.

"This better be good. I was about to kick his little green butt!" yelled Cyborg as the two stormed into the living room to where Raven. Robin and Starfire were waiting.

"I just got a message from the Doom Patrol," Robin informed his team. "There's been a breakout at the Brotherhood of Evil hideout."

"Not again…" groaned Beast Boy.

"All of the evil members of the Brotherhood of Evil have escaped?" asked Starfire for clarification.

"Not all," explained Robin. "The Brain, Madame Rouge, Mallah and all the others of their ranks are still there, along with anyone overly pathetic. My guess if whoever- and I have a pretty good idea who- let them free doesn't want them getting in the way, but has plans that the lesser ones can't fit into."

"So you think we're dealing with Slade here?" asked Raven. Robin nodded.

"Beast Boy, I know I told you not to ditch us again in a fight, but I have a job for you. If this is Slade, there's a good chance he may want Terra back. Use a hologram generator to blend in, but if I call you, I need you to come immediately. Understood?"

"Gotcha," he responded.

Just as he said this, the alarm went off, filling the room with a flashing, red light. Robin walked over to the computer, opening up a map of the city. Near the outside of the city was a flashing red light. "It's an abandoned military research facility."

They arrived there to find it completely deserted, and having been cleared out years ago, as the undisturbed dust suggested. After a thorough search of the building, they met back in the main room to report, all with the same answer.

"Something had to have set off that alarm!" shouted Robin in his usual obsessive voice.

"We're not alone…" said Raven, focusing her energy on finding an extra person, someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

"Right you are," rang a familiar voice. Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you planning this time?" Robin asked in a low growl.

"Why, you can be so naïve sometimes, Robin. Do you really think I would tell you?" he taunted in return. His bo staff extended and he charged at Robin, who flipped out of the way and took out his own staff.

They fought, blocking each other's attack with clashes of metal until Starfire shot a star bolt out of her eyes at him, but he deflected it easily with his staff, then swung it toward Robin, throwing him into an old shelf, which collapsed onto the leader of the Titans.

Cyborg aimed his cannon at Slade, but he agilely dodged it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," chanted Raven, surrounding the shelves and jars that had fallen on top of Robin with black energy and threw them at Slade, but he dodged those too. Beast Boy pounced on him in the form of a tiger, pinning him to the ground, but was thrown off, landing next to Robin, who was standing up, despite the numerous cuts on him.

"Why aren't you having your henchmen do your dirty work for you, like you always do?" he asked.

"You really are quite stupid. The answer to that is simple," said Slade in an amused voice. "They are."

Robin's eyes widened. "This is just a trap… To distract us…"

"Very good, but I'm not letting you leave that easily either."


	3. On the Run

**You Can Never Forget**

Chapter 3: On the Run

"Impressive, Miss Markov," said Tara's art Teacher, disrupting the sound of rain pelting the windows. "Nice choice of colors; it really adds to the mood and gives it a bit of a surreal feeling to it."

Tara blushed. She was working on a desert scene at night with oil pastels. She hadn't realized what she was done until she was past the sketching phase, at which point, she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. Plus, it felt familiar to her, and the thought had made her feel… at home, although she couldn't explain why.

She looked at the clock. There were only a couple minutes left and it was the last period, so she placed the drawing inside a couple sheets of newspaper and into her folder, then got up to put her materials away.

As she closed the cupboard, she heard a loud noise, like an explosion, and several screams.

"Remain calm!" shouted their teacher. "Sit down!" But then a second explosion came, this time it was in the doorway of the classroom.

In what had once been the exit stood five figures. The tallest was a rather hairy guy wearing black with an animal-like face and fangs. Next to him was another guy, but in a red bodysuit with a division sign on the chest. Neither of these two looked too intelligent. Next was what looked like a cheap rip-off of the legendary Batman with extremely pale skin. The shortest was a little bald kid in green with several high-tech gadgets attached to him. Next to him was a guy with one eye and a sort of helmet with a lens in the center of his head. He had a white bodysuit with an eye on the torso.

"Which one of you 's Terra?" demanded Mammoth. Tara shrank back in fear at the mention of that variation of her name. It sounded so similar, that the rest of the class stared at her.

_Damn it! Why do they have to stare like that!_ _Don't they understand how NOT to give someone away?_ Tara backed away as they advanced towards her, glancing around for something to use as a weapon. On the table, bright orange, was a box cutter. Without a second thought, she grabbed it and extended the blade.

"I can't believe Slade would want us to catch a numbskull like her," laughed Gizmo. Mammoth continued walking towards her, punching his hand in a threatening manner.

He grabbed her wrist so tightly, she dropped the knife and closed her eyes against the pain. She felt a surge of energy flow through her, heard a crash, like glass being broken, and felt him let go.

Opening her eyes, he saw him, lying on the ground with a boulder. He picked it up and threw it at her, but she moved to the side, but it stopped before it hit the wall and split into two. She made a movement with her hand in the direction of Kid Wykked, sending one half in his direction, and the other at Gizmo.

Kid Wykked placed a hand on it, and it turned black, going through him. Spider-like legs extended from Gizmo, lifting him above the rock.

She concentrated on the ground, which began to shake, and then pieces of cement emerged from the floor beneath the Hive Five, uprooting them.

Before they could stand back up, Terra looked from the debris lying everywhere, to her frightened classmates, to the door, and then to her hands. There was only one thing she could do: run.

She ran out the door, pushing past anyone that got in her way. Rain soaked her as she ran through the mud, blending in with her tears. _Why can't I just be normal!_

She could never return home now. She was a danger to herself and anyone around her, and _they_ were after her.

Robin threw a smoke bomb at Slade, drowning him in a thick cloud of smoke. The five used that chance to escape so they could stop whatever he was planning.

Robin mounted his R-cycle and Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy and Starfire got into the T-car. Robin's voice sounded on the radio, "I've traced an other distress call from Murakami High School."

"I'm on it," said Cyborg.

"That's where Terra goes!" Beast Boy pointed out, worried. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Faster it can go, and faster it shall." Cy stepped on the acceleration, driving towards their target. "No one messes with the Titans, or an ex-Titan and gets away with it."

"You just ran over a squirrel…" Raven stated, but even Beast Boy ignored it.

The car skidded to a halt outside the gate and Beast Boy was first out of the car, in form of a cheetah, to join Robin who was already investigating.

Robin disappeared around the corner, then his footsteps increased in speed. Beast Boy followed after him, curious as to what he had seen. There was a door, blown off its hinges, just like the one at the entrance. Inside were rocks, fragment of concrete and tables thrown about the place.

On the floor was a folder labeled in the bottom right-hand corner, "Tara Markov." Curious, Beast Boy opened it, and a piece of paper fell out. It was just the kind of thing Terra would have drawn- the old Terra they all knew. It was a desert at night, and in the sky, flying past the full-moon was a green hawk.

He heard more footsteps, obviously the rest of the team, but he ignored them. Then came in an other voice, that of an old woman who he assumed was the principal.

"There's a student missing," she informed them. "Tara Markov."

Beast Boy dropped the picture he was looking at. They took Terra. He was going to hunt down Slade and tear him limb from limb for this.


	4. Siblings

**You Can Never Forget**

Chapter 4: Siblings

"I can't track her," sighed Beast Boy. The rain had prevented her scent from staying, and even her footprints wouldn't stay, so they had nothing to go off of to find the Hive Five or Terra.

"I thought you said she couldn't use her powers," confronted Cyborg.

"She couldn't, or at least I thought she couldn't."

"It would make sense though…" said Raven. "If she has amnesia, she would still be able to use them, but if she didn't remember that she had them in the first place, it would take an incident like this for instinct to kick in."

"Are we sure she was kidnapped?" asked Starfire.

"From what I gathered, she ran away, and they ran after her. But no one saw anything after that. It's a very good possibility, since if she took them down, we would've known," Cyborg explained.

"They're not getting away with this…" growled Beast Boy.

"They won't," Robin reassured him.

"The usual?" asked an old waitress behind the counter.

"Huh?" Tara looked up, confused.

"Sorry, you looked like someone who used to come around here from time to time," the woman apologized. "So, what'll it be?"

Tara looked down at the menu as a voice next to her said, "I'm buying."

She looked to see a guy, older than her, with blonde hair and eyes just like hers. She stared at him in shock due to the uncanny resemblance. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize your own brother? I'm Brion," he introduced.

"What do you want?" she asked, skeptically.

"To protect my little sister."

"Ahem," the woman cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah, uh… I'll have a cheeseburger and a sprite."

"I'll have the same," he added on.

"If you're really my brother, where have you been all this time?" she asked.

In a whisper, he said, "Fighting crime in Gotham." His voice was normal again. "When I heard you were missing, I came to find you."

"How?"

"The sibling thing."

"I see…"

"Anyway, why d'ya run away?"

"Because…" she sighed. "I just can't stay there. I'm too dangerous. And I have no idea what's going on…"

"So you ran away, leaving anyone that could help you behind?"

"What're you saying?"

"I know more about you than you know about yourself. You used to be a Teen Titan-"

"I've heard that story before. But he was mistaken…"

"The Terra he knew could control the earth, right?"

"…"

"Anyway, as I was saying, they could've given you answers."

"So you're saying I should just go back?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything. In fact, I didn't expect you to."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just checking on you."

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. But I'll leave you alone if you want. But after food."

The waitress returned, placing a pair of plates in front of them.

They finished eating and he turned to her, saying, "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah."

"You have a place to stay tonight?"

She lied, "Yeah."

He seemed to buy it "Ok then. If you need me, I'll be in Gotham." In a whisper, he added, "Look for Geo-Force."

He paid for their dinners and got up and left.

After a minute, Tara got up and left. She wondered around for a couple hours, most likely past midnight, until she found a cave where she could spend the night. She walked reached into her book bag for a flashlight and pulled out a blanket. Using her book bag as a pillow, she laid down on the cold floor of the cave. It was strange how this felt familiar to her, even though she could never remember doing this.

It didn't take long for her to get to sleep.

Sunlight shone through the mouth of the cave, waking up the young geomancer. Opening her eyes, she saw a shadow of a person, featured unidentifiable against the brightness from outside.

"Good morning, Terra," said Slade's cold voice.


	5. Master and a Father

**You Can Never Forget**

Chapter 5: Master and a Father

Tara got up, clenching her fists, suppressing her urge to make the cave collapse on top him. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about him.

"Why so hostile?" he asked, the tone of amusement in his voice mocking her.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you better have hoped you could forget." He made to punch her, but she dodged, and he ended up punching the wall of the cave.

She just barely dodged his kick, but he pulled out a bo staff which extended, and he swung it at her, hitting her in the side.

Tara felt a sense of déjà vu as his bo made impact with her. She replayed Beast Boy's voice in her head telling her about Terra, and how some guy named Slade had used her to take over the city.

"Slade?"

"Very good." Without warning, he grabbed her by the neck, crushing her throat in his hands. "You see, Terra, you can never forget. You were a traitor, and you still are one. An eye for an eye; you destroyed me, and now I'll kill you."

She struggled for air, but it was useless. She felt her life being drained away. She had no choice. Her eyes began to glow yellow, and several large rocks fell on top of him, forcing him to let her go. Gasping for breath, Terra looked at the pile of stones.

He wasn't dead, she just new it. She didn't know how or why, but she knew he couldn't be dead, and was always going to be there, tormenting her. But that was no reason for her to wait around, waiting for him to. Quickly, she grabbed her book bag, putting her flashlight and blanket back inside. Getting back up, she left her tormentor behind her as she left the cave.

When she out of view and earshot, the rocks slid down, revealing a mangled metal body emitting sparks.

A young, white-haired girl in her teens woke up, finding herself in a dark room. As her eyes began to adjust, she saw that there were crates all around the room, which was actually pretty large, like a warehouse. Looking around, she also saw the outlines of two people. One was sitting, appearing to be struggling, as if bound.

The other was a tall, menacing figure who was walking towards her. Stepping into the light cast by one of the windows, he was wearing a mask, split down the center between black and bronze. The black side had no eye, but the eye that was on the other side was cold and malicious.

"Hello, Rose," he said. His voice was deep and cold, holding no emotion, although it sounded like he was struggling to be warmer.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, nervously looking around.

"That's not important, for now anyway. I suppose you're wondering who I am." He paused for a moment. "I am Slade Wilson." Reaching up, he pulled off his mask, revealing white hair and a goatee, and his right eye might have once been was covered by an eye patch. "Your father."

Rose was silent for a moment. She didn't doubt for a moment that this man was really her father- the resemblance was definitely there, but she did doubt whether he was really there or not and she was just dreaming this. Then anger built up in her, overcoming confusion.

"You! You're the ass that abandoned my mother!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I do not deny that. But I do assure you, I had my reasons."

"What do you want with me?"

"For you to fight by my side."

Rose stood at him in disbelief. This man who had been completely absent from her life until now had the nerve to ask her such a thing. After having one of his henchmen drug and kidnap her, nonetheless.

"Why?"

"Because, you are lost. With your mother's death, you have nowhere else to go, and…" he sighed. "I owe it to you after all these years."

"What makes you think I'd believe a load of crap like that?"

"It's up to you whether or not to believe me. However there is one thing I believe you are entitled to: revenge."

She looked at her father, confused. He walked over to the other figure, who was tied up and gagged. "This is the my brother, Ravager III , the man that killed your mother and tried to kill you." New tears formed it her eyes, but these were a combination of sorrow for her lost mother and hatred, not for her father this time, but for the murderer that sat before her. She heard the scraping of metal and found an automatic thrown at her feet. "We're going to erase the memories of the Ravagers now, Rose."

She stared at the gun. He couldn't be serious. She felt her conscience holding her back. But then she looked at Ravager and anger built up in her. She reached for the gun and aimed it at him. "Go ahead, Rose," he encouraged. She paused for a moment, then pulled the trigger, releasing a series of shots. She had never fired a gun before, and wasn't prepared for the shellshock, and dropped the rifle.

Her mother's assassin lay there, still bound, in a pool of his own blood. Something signaled that she should feel compassion, but she felt better somehow, like this was the first step in a new life.

"You did the right thing," she heard her father's words.

**AN**: Ok, sorry for the long wait! Probably not even worth it But I got lazy. And Slade's line about erasing memories was taken directly from the comic, so yeah, copyrighted by DC comics, along with the rest of Teen Titans.


End file.
